Ai no Scenario
by Reihika
Summary: akibat sebuah kutukan, Sang pesulap pun akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi detektif kesayangannya, meskipun sang detektif akan membencinya. "Nama gamenya adalah 'Yang kalah menuruti segala permintaan sang pemenang'" "aku tetap akan melindunginya meskipun harus mati, Jii-chan!" / KaiShin, Rate M for toys and *uhuk* lime. Cover milik Eternal Kid's. RnR? 8))
1. Chapter 1

_Game of the Curse_  
Detective Conan & Magic Kaito 1412 © Aoyama Gosho-sensei  
 _Game of the Curse_ © Reihika

Warning: BL!, Super OOC!, Typo(s), KaiShin, not KaiCon!  
Rate M! Sudah dijelaskan di summary

 **Author Note:** fanfic ini dibuat karena saya terinspirasi dari Doujinshi milik seorang atau sekumpulan orang dengan _pen name_ "Eternal Kid's" mungkin beberapa dari kalian tau apabila suka baca doujin dan juga di fanfic ini akan ada gabungan dari beberapa episode dari Magic Kaito 1412. Kuharap kalian menontonnya jadi bisa paham, kalau gak nonton atau gak baca doujinnya... bukankah itu membuat fanfic ini lebih menarik? /ditabok

Summary: akibat sebuah kutukan, Sang pesulap pun akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi detektif kesayangannya, meskipun sang detektif akan membencinya. "Nama _game_ nya adalah 'Yang kalah menuruti segala permintaan sang pemenang'" "aku tetap akan melindunginya meskipun harus mati, Jii-chan!" / KaiShin! Rate M for toys and *uhuk* lime. Cover milik Eternal Kid's.

~ _Happy Reading_ ~

-Chapter 1: _Game_ -

Sinar rembulan yang menghiasi langit malam, menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata yang mengetahui lokasi seorang remaja laki-laki yang menggunakan pakaian serba putih, topi dan sebuah _monocle_ yang terpasang di mata sebelah kanan dan juga laki-laki yang memiliki julukan " _Heisei_ Sherlock Holmes".

"sudah kuduga kau akan datang. Kau hebat sekali bisa sampai kesini, _Tantei-kun_." Laki-laki yang menggunakan _monocle_ itu bertepuk tangan sambil membalikkan badannya, menatap laki-laki yang ia panggil ' _Tantei-kun_ ' itu.

"hah, mana mungkin aku menolak undangan untuk bertemu dengan pencuri internasional sepertimu. _Barou,_ tentu saja aku bisa sampai disini, teka-teki yang kau buat itu mudah sekali, _Kaito KID-san_ " ' _Tantei-kun_ ' tersenyum. Senyuman yang menunjukkan rasa percaya dirinya, senyuman senang saat ia telah memojokkan sang pelaku.

" _Sasuga, Tantei-kun._ " Kaito KID tersenyum sambil mengeraskan tepuk tangannya.

" _To the point_ saja, mengapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" sang detektif pun langsung memasang wajah serius, ia siap tuk mengintrogasinya.

"santai saja, _tantei-kun._ Tak perlu memasang wajah serius seperti itu. Aku menyuruhmu kemari hanya untuk mengajakmu bermain." KID pun berjalan mendekati sang detektif.

"bermain?" sang detektif yang tidak mengerti maksud KID hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya. Disisi lain, KID tetap terus berjalan mendekati sang Detektif. KID yang kini telah berada persis didepan sang detektif mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memegang dagu sang detektif.

"ya. Nama _game_ nya adalah 'Yang kalah menuruti segala permintaan sang pemenang'." KID yang masih memegang dagu sang detektif, menatap sang detektif dengan serius.

"sepertinya menarik. Aku akan menemanimu bermain." Mendengar kalimat itu KID melepaskan tangannya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan tersenyum.

"kalau begitu kejelaskan peraturannya. Besok aku akan melakukan sebuah pertunjukan, bila kau bisa membongkar trik yang kupakai, kau yang menang _Tantei-kun_. Tapi, apabila kau tak bisa membongkarnya, sudah pasti aku yang menang. Bagaimana? Mudahkan?" tanya KID sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"hah, sepertinya kau yakin sekali untuk menang." KID pun hanya tersenyum dan menyiapkan 'sayap'nya saat melihat wajah sang detektif yang kini terlihat sangat percaya diri akan kemenangannya.

"Sampai bertemu besok dibawah sinar rembulan, ditempat yang sama, _Tantei-kun._ " KID pun terbang da menghilang dibawah sinar rembulan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kudo Shinichi yang bukan _morning person_ masih tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya. Setelah bertemu KID kemarin malam, ia langsung pulang kerumahnya bermaksud untuk segera tidur. Akan tetapi, ia malah tidak bisa tidur. Ia tak sabar tuk bermain bersama KID, karena ia tau pertunjukan dari seorang Kaito KID yang terkenal tidak akan membuatnya bosan dan selalu membuatnya tertarik.

Karena ketidaksabaran itulah yang membuatnya terjaga semalaman dan baru bisa tertidur saat ayam mulai berkokok. Baru saja sekitar 3 jam ia tertidur, telpon berbunyi. Ia sangat mengantuk untuk mengangkatnya, tapi telpon itu terus berbunyi. Dan akhirnya Kudo Shinichi pun memutuskan tuk mengangkatnya.

" _ah!_ Moshi-moshi _, Shinichi-kun?"  
_ "Ada apa, Megure- _keibu_?" _  
"bisakah kau datang kemari? Kami baru saja menemukan surat dari KID, uhm.. dan..."  
_ "Surat? dan apa, Megure- _Keibu_?!" _  
"pokoknya kau harus segera kesini, dikantor detektif milik Mouri-kun."_

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Shinichi pun menutup telpon itu dan entah mengapa rasa kantuknya kini telah menghilang. Ia ia sadar kalau KID kemarin hanya bilang 'besok' tak menyebutkan jam, dan apabila surat KID telah ditemukan berarti waktu tuk bermain dengan KID telah dimulai.

Shinichi pun bergegas tuk bertemu dengan Megure- _keibu_ yang entah mengapa bisa berada di kantor detektif milik kelurga Ran, Mouri Kogoro. Saat ia membuka pintu itu, semua mata langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Shinichi! KID menyebutkan namamu!" Ran menyambut Shinichi dengan menujukkan kartu KID. Ia salama sekali tak mengerti perkataan yang dilontar kan oleh teman semasa kecilnya itu, Ran. Ia langsung mengambil kartu KID yang dipegang oleh Ran.

 _Malam ini bulan purnama akan tiba,  
aku senang sekali karena malam ini bisa mencuri dua permata sekaligus.  
Ucapkan terima kasihku kepada Suzuki Jirokichi-san yang telah mengundangku malam ini.  
Berkat surat tantangannya beberapa hari lalu,  
Malam ini aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya, Kudo Shinichi.  
Keibu-san, sampaikan salamku padanya._

 _Kaito KID_

"Shinichi-kun, apa kau mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang dibawah itu?" megure- _keibu_ mengambil surat itu dan menunjuk sebuah kata.

' _bila kau tak bisa, serahkan dirimu. Dan bersiaplah untuk tak bertemu mereka.'_

"aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudnya, _keibu_. Aku bahkan lupa kalau Jirokichi- _jiji_ mengirim surat tantangan pada KID beberapa hari lalu. Mengapa _jiji_ itu langsung menantangkannya dengan dua permata sekaligus? Ceroboh sekali." Tak lama menyelesaikan perkataan itu, Shinichi mendapat pukulan cinta dari Ran dikepalanya. Meninggalkan benjolan merah muda disana.

 _Siapa yang dimaksud KID dengan 'mereka'?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mengingat bahwa KID akan mencuri pada pukul 8 malam sesuai surat tantangan dari Suzuki Jirokichi. Kaito pun berjalan-jalan bersama Aoko—teman masa kecilnya—ke daerah lokasi pencurian, Kinza. Kaito mengamati sekeliling, sedangkan Aoko berjalan sambil melihat majalah toko yang berjualan _sweets_.

Bruk

"Kaito, mengapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" Aoko pun melihat kearah mata pandangan kaito. Dan Aoko pun melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"ah! Ran~!" orang yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh dan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Aoko~!" kedua wanita itu pun berpelukan layaknya saudara.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aoko bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"aku sedang menemani seseorang. Dimana dia ya?" Ran pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tuk mencari seseorang.

"yang kau cari sedang berdiri disana, _Ojou-san_." Kaito pun menunjuk seseorang tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"tunggu sebentar ya, akan ku panggil dia!" Ran pun menghampiri orang itu dan menariknya menuju Aoko dan Kaito. Sempat sekali orang itu melihat mata Kaito saat Ran menariknya dan ia merasakan _deja vu_.

"Ah! Jadi Ran bersama, Shinichi-kun?" mendengar perkaatan Kaito langsung menoleh ke arah Aoko dan berbisik apakah Aoko kenal dengan Shinichi atau tidak, tapi Aoko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang berarti, ia kenal dengan Kudo Shinichi. Kaito hanya terkejut, tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu adalah teman dari Kudo Shinichi.

"un. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia pacarmu, Aoko?" Ran sedikit menggoda Aoko, wajah Aoko terlihat merah saat ini.

"Ka-Kaito! Perkenalkan dirimu pada Shinichi- _kun_ dan Ran!" tapi Aoko malah mengganti topik pembicaraan. Kaito pun mendatangi Ran dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kuroba Kaito, seorang pesulap. _Yoroshiku_." Dan seketika didepan ran kini terdapat bunga mawar yang dipegang kaito.

 _Pesulap ya,_ batin Shinichi. Kini Kaito menghapiri shinichi yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Ran.

"Kuroba Kaito, seorang pesulap. _Yoroshiku_." Kaito memajukan tangannya, bermaksud tuk berjabat tangan.

"Kudo Shinichi, seorang detektif. _Yoro—_ "belum selesai berbicara, perkataan Shinici telah dipotong oleh Kaito.

"jadi kau detektif yang terkenal itu?! Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu, Kudo- _kun_!" sikap kaito kini berubah menjadi ceria.

"Shinichi aja." Shinichi pun menjabat tangan kaito.

"kalau begitu, kau juga panggil aku Kaito!" Kaito tersenyum, dan senyuman itu membuat Shinichi juga tersenyum.

Mereka—Ran, Aoko, Kaito dan Shinichi—pun akhirnya mengelilingi Kinza bersama-sama. Tak luput dari tugas, Kaito terus mengamati sekeliling dan tanpa ia sadari, ia selalu diperhatikan oleh Shinichi, karena shinichi merasa ada kejanggalan dengan perasaan _deja vu_ nya tadi.

Beberapa menit sebelum pertunjukkan, seperti biasa KID menyamar sebagai warga biasa. mengamati tempat permata dan langit yang kini dihiasi dengan dua helikopter

 _Sesuai prediksiku_ ¸ Batin KID. Yang KID prediksikan adalah letak permata. Yang satu berada di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan yang dikawal oleh polisi dan yang satunya lagi berada di atas gedung yang hanya diawasi dengan helikopter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menaruh dua permata di tempat umum dan di tempat yang berbeda?!" Inspektur Nakamori melalukan protes kepada Suzuki Jirokichi yang kini dengan santainya ia berdiri di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan.

"Bodoh sekali kau, Inspektur. Kalau aku menaruh ditempat yang sama, itu akan memudahkan KID untuk mengambilnya. Hahaha. Bila dia berhasil mencuri permata yang disini, di pasti langsung kesana bukan? Kali ini dia takkan bisa terbang, jadi itu akan memudahkan untuk pengejaran." Ucap Jirokichi dengan sombongnya. KID yang berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa tersenyum.

KID melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang mengamati sekeliling. Ia mencari sosok detektif kesayangnya itu. Tapi detektif itu tak terlihat dimanapun, sedangkan waktu terus berjalan yang tanpa disadari sudah 1 menit sebelum pertunjukkan. Hitungan mundur yang dilakukan para penonton dan juga _fans_ dari KID menghiasi lokasi pertunjukan itu.

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

Persis diatas podium yang digunakan untuk meletakan permata munculah asap putih, semua mata langsung memandangi tempat itu. Asap itu mulai menghilang dan menunjukkan sosok berpakai serba putih dan sebuah _monocle_ yang berada di mata sebelah kanannya.

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Malam ini, aku akan menunjukkan dua keajaiban sekaligus. Terus perhatikan aku ya." KID menaruh jarinya telunjuk sebelah kanannya di depan bibir dan menutup salah satu matanya.

Hal yang dilakukan KID menghasilkan sebuah teriakan seperti 'KID-sama!' yang terlontar dari para wanita yang masih remaja sampai yang sudah berkeluarga.

"Sekarang!" titah dari Jirokichi. Tali-tali mulai naik dan menutupi ke-empat jalan yang bisa digunakan KID untuk akses melarikan diri.

"hahaha! Kali kau tidak bisa kabur KID!" Jirokichi kini menunjuk KID sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, yakin bahwa hari ini dia akan menang dan berhasil menangkap KID.

seorang reporter mendekati KID untuk mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, "kini Anda telah terkepung, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

"hmm... tugasku disini sudah selesai, jadi kurasa aku sekarang akan pergi tuk mengambil permata yang satu lagi." KID tersenyum didepan kamera itu.

"Ta-tapi Anda kini terkepung. Bagaimana cara nya tuk bisa kesana?" tanya reporter itu. Lagi-lagi KID hanya tersenyum.

"dengan teleportasi." Perkataan itu semua orang kebingungan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit dari sekarang setelah aku berjalan melewati ruang dan waktu." Sebuah asap tiba-tiba muncul di tempat KID berada. Asap-asap itu mulai menghilang dan...

"K-KID MENGHILANG?!" reporter itu berteriak histeris melihat bahwa KID sudah tak ada dihadapannya. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tuk mencari sosok berpakaian putih itu. Secara bertahapan kartu KID berjatuhan, menuliskan satu kata di balik kartu itu.

" _Three."_

" _Two."_

" _One."_

Sebuah asap kini bermunculan di tempat permata yang berada di atas ke gedung itu. Semua mata langsung menoleh kearahnya. Jirokichi, Nakamori, dan polisi lainnya hanya terkejut tak percaya akan apa yang barusan mereka lihat. Nakamori dan pasukannya langsung menuju gedung itu untuk melakukan penyergapan.

KID pun mengambil permata yang berada didepannya dan dimasukkan kedalam bajunya.

"heee, padahal menggunakan sistem katrol, tapi kau menyebut itu teleportasi?" KID terkejut dan mencari sumber suara itu. Dibalik bayang-bayang terdapat sosok seseorang.

"pantas saja tadi aku mencarimu tak ada dimana pun. Ternyata kau disini, _Tantei-kun_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya KID.

"sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran dengan balon yang tadi kau pecahkan. Kukira untuk apa ada balon disini, ternyata untuk menjatuhkan pemberat agar kau bisa naik kesini." Senyuman shinichi kini seakan berkata kau-telah-terpojok.

"kau memang hebat, _Tantei-kun_." Puji KID. Tanpa mereka sadari, para polisi kini telah berada disekeliling dan mulai mengejar KID. Semua mata yang berada di bawah—jalan perempatan—masih memandangi sosok KID yang berada di atas gedung, dan lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan oleh KID yang menghilang tuk kedua kalinya. Dan juga untuk kedua kalinya, kartu-kartu KID berjatuhan. Dan hitungan mundur dimulai sejak orang pertama yang mendapat kartu bertulisan ' _three_ '.

Dua detik kemudian, sebuah kempulan asap muncul tengah-tengah langit dan menunjukkan seseorang yang sedang berdiri, dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah bulan purnama.

 _Ini juga bukan. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang_ , batin KID sambil berjalan.

"KA-KAITO KID BERJALAN DI UDARA!" lagi-lagi reporter itu berteriak histeris di depan kamera, kameraman langsung menghadapkan kameranya kearah KID, menunjukkan kepada semua orang yang berada di depan televisi tentang sebuah keajaiban, berjalan di udara.

Shinichi kini memutar otaknya sambil melihat KID yang masih berjalan, shinichi mencari tau bagaimana pencuri itu bisa berada disana dan berjalan di udara. Ia memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada. Tapi waktunya berpikirnya habis saat KID berhenti berjalan.

" _Ladies and Gentleman_ , pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Terima kasih telah datang ke pertunjukanku malam ini. Sampai berjumpa lagi dibawah sinar bulan purnama." KID pergi dengan _Handglider_ nya kearah sang detektif. KID membuka mulutnya, seakan mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang detektif. Setelah itu ia pergi.

"'ayo pergi ke tempat kemarin.' Che, dasar pencuri." Shinichi yang mengerti perkataan KID langsung pergi meninggalkan gedung itu, dan menuju ke tempat kemarin saat mereka bertemu. Sedangkan permata yang tadi dicuri, masih perlahan turun dengan parasut kecil.

Desuai dengan perkataan KID tadi setelah pencurian, shinichi datang ke tempat dimana kemarin ia bertemu dengan KID.

" _Nde_ , mengapa kau menyuruhku kemari, KID?" tanya shinichi kepada KID yang kini berada didepannya.

"kau tak mau mengakui kekalahanmu, _Tantei-kun_?" tangan kanan KID kini memegang topinya dan tersenyum.

"aku akan mengaku kalah, apabila kau bisa memenuhi beberapa syarat dariku." Shinichi kini menatap KID dengan intens.

"hee~ bukankah itu curang _Tantei-kun_? Kan 'Yang kalah menuruti segala permintaan sang pemenang'." KID berusaha mengelak perkataan Shinichi.

"kau tidak menyebutkan peraturan bahwa yang kalah tak boleh memberi syarat. Benarkan?" KID kini terdiam, yang dikatakan Shinichi itu benar. Melihat reaksi KID, Shinichi hanya dapat tersenyum kemenangan.

"baiklah baiklah. Ini untuk detektif kesayanganku—" Shinichi _blushing_. "apa syaratnya?"

"pe-pertama, bisakah kau membongkar trik yang tadi kau pakai tuk berjalan di udara?" Shinichi kini terlihat sedikit _excited_ dimata KID.

"sebenarnya itu sangat mudah, _tantei-kun_. Sebelum aku muncul ditengah-tengah permata aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa hal. Pertama, aku turun dari salah satu helikopter dan memasang sebuah kawat diantara dua gedung dan juga memasang sebuah kawat untuk tubuhku. Kedua, berkamuflase menggunakan mantel hitam dan pergi menuju tengah-tengah dari kedua gedung itu. Ketiga, berjalan dengan lambat mengikuti pergerakan helikopter yang lambat. Dan yang terakhir, menyetel musik untuk memalsukan suara langkah kaki. Mudah kan? Bagaimana kau tak bisa membongkar trik semudah ini?" pertanyaan KID dijawab dengan Shinichi yang menolehkan kepalanya alias tak ingin menjawab.

"hahaha, kau manis sekali _Tantei-kun_." KID menggoda Shinichi yang kini wajahnya tengah memerah.

" _Che_ , terserah kau saja! Syarat yang kedua, beritau aku identitasmu yang asli!" ucap shinichi sambil menyondongkan tangan kanannya ke arah KID sambil membentuk seperti pistol.

"kalau itu yang diinginkan oleh detektif kesayanganku, akan ku beritau." KID berjalan mendekati shinichi berniat untuk menunjukkan identitas aslinya, tapi KID menyadari sebuah peluru—entah dari mana asalnya—datang menuju ke Shinichi. KID langsung refleks melompat kearah Shinichi dan mereka terjatuh.

"KID, sakit tau!" Shinichi membuka matanya perlahan, dan menemukan baju—dibagian bahu sebelah kanan—KID yang berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi merah. "KID! Ada apa?! Bahumu!" Shinichi mulai panik.

" _Tantei-kun_ , apakah kau mau bersamaku? Hanya untuk seminggu saja, Ini salah satu permintaan dari sang pemenang." Shinichi terkejut. Bahkan disaat seperti ini KID menagih hadiah kemenangannya. Shinichi yang merasa bersalah—karena menurutnya ia yang menyebabkan KID terluka—hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalnanya. KID pun tersenyum dan ia mulai berditi tuk menyiapkan 'sayap'nya.

" _Jyaa_ , ayo kita pergi." KID menggendong shinichi ala _bridal_ dan terbang melewati langit malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang.

 _Ternyata pemandangan dari atas sini bagus juga_ , pikir shinichi sebelum ia tertidur didalam gendongan dan pelukan KID.

"ugh..." Shinichi perlahan membuka matanya. Menyadari bahwa ia kini berbaring diatas kasur membuatnya memposisikan tubuhnya tuk duduk dan mengamati sekitar. Ia sama skali tak tau ini dimana dan ini ruangan milik siapa. Ia mendengar derap kaki mendekati ruangan itu. Shinichi memasang kuda-kuda tuk menyerang. Dan pada saat pintu terbuka, ia melihat sosok KID berjalan mendekatinya.

"KI-KID!" Shinichi melonggarkan pertahannya saat ia tau bahwa KID yang datang.

" _Ohayou, Tantei-kun_." Shinichi hanya terdiam melihat KID yang kini sedang menaruh makanan disebuah meja persis disebelah kasur. Shinichi yang terdiam, tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Ia pun beranjak dari kasur dan menghampiri KID.

"KID! Lukamu! Apa kau tak apa?!" KID terkejut melihat Shinichi yang seperti ini. Maksudnya, Shinichi yang kini memegang bahu kiri KID dan pinggul sebelah kanan KID. Sebenarnya itu dilakukan shinichi agar ia tak melukai bahu sebelah kanan KID. Tapi KID malah berpikir yang lain.

"hee~ jadi _Tantei-kun_ ingin bermain diranjang bersama ku?" Shinichi yang paham maksud KID langsung blushing. KID langsung menarik Shinichi keatas ranjang, dan kini shinichi berada dibawah tindihan KID.

"KI-KID! Lepaskan aku!" Shinichi berusaha mendorong KID tuk menjauhkannya, tapi dengan kekuatan Shinichi yang seperti itu, membuatnya kalah telak dan juga membuat KID lebih bebas untuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju shinichi.

Tangan itu menyenggol benda kecil yang berada di dada shinichi, membuat shinichi mendesah kecil. KID hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar desahan itu. KID secara perlahan membuka kancing baju milik shinichi, karena terlalu fokus membuka kancing itu KID tak sadar bahwa tangan kiri shinichi bergerak kearah wajahnya.

"Ka-Kaito..." KID terkejut saat shinichi menyebut namanya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh mata sebelah kanannya dan menyadari bahwa _monocle_ itu sudah tak ada disana. KID pun memutuskan tuk melepas topinya juga.

" _Ohayou, Shinichi._ " Kaito tersenyum kepada shinichi, dan dengan cepat Kaito menarik kedua tangan shinichi keatas dan memborgolnya dengan tiang-tiang yang menjadi struktur dari kasur itu. Shinichi terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada borgol disana. padahal shinichi yakin di ruangan itu tidak ada barang apapun.

"Kaito, mengapa kau melakukan ini?! Mengapa kau menjadi KID?!" shinichi menggerak-gerakkan tubuh dan tangannya berusaha tuk melepaskan borgol itu. Kaito yang masih menindih shinichi lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Shinichi, KID adalah seorang ahli penyamaran. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak akan menyentuhmu lagi bila tak mendapakan izin darimu. Tapi yang akan menyentuhmu ada 'ini'." Entah darimana tiba-tiba ditangan Kaito muncul sebuah benda-benda kecil yang tidak diketahui oleh Shinichi.

"i-itu apa?" Shinichi gugup melihat benda-benda itu terus bermunculan dari tangan kaito.

"kau benar-benar tidak tau ini, Shinichi? Kau polos sekali. Aku suka itu." Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah shinichi, lebih tepatnya untuk menaruh bibir kaito disebelah telinga shinichi.

" _sex toys_." Bisikan Kaito membuat mata shinichi membulat. Ia tau _sex toys_ itu apa, tapi hanya pengertiannya saja! Itupun ia tau karena Hattori membicarakan topik itu dengannya. Ia juga tak pernah sekalipun tuk _searching_ gambarnya.

"Ka-kaito... Ka-kau pasti bercanda kan?" kini perasaan shinichi diliputi rasa takut saat kaito satu-persatu melepaskan pakaiannya.

"tentu saja, tidak." Senyuman kaito dimata shinichi kini terlihat sangat licik. Shinichi yang ketakutan membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Kaito yang melihat itu meraih tangan shinichi dan menciumnya.

"kau mau kan bersamaku selama satu minggu penuh, jadi kumohon jangan memberontak. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Tapi perkataan kaito sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh shinichi, dan shinichi malah memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari borgol. Melihat perlakuan shinichi, kaito mau tidak mau harus melakukannya.

Kaito kini telah memasang benda kecil laknat di dua tonjolan didada shinichi. Kaito kini mencuci tangannya dengan pelumas dan bersiap-siap memasukkan jarinya di lubang kecil dibalik pantat shinichi.

Mata shinichi membulat saat menyadari satu jari telah masuk ke lubangnya. Desahan kesakitan shinichi terdengar oleh kaito, membuat kaito menggerakkan jarinya secara perlahan. Dan tak lama, kaito memasukkan dua jarinya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi desahan kesakitan shinichi terdengar oleh kaito.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan lubang shinichi, kaito mengeluar jarinya dan memasukkan benda yang berbentuk seperti juniornya itu kedalam lubang shinichi.

"a-apa yang kau masukkan?!" mata shinichi kini mulai berlinang air mata. Ia tak sanggup tuk menahan rasa sakitnya itu.

"kau tak perlu tau namanya, Shinichi. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" Kaito kini mengambil tiga buah _remote control_. Kata ' _ON_ ' Kaito tekan dan membuat tiga benda yang menempel pada tubuh shinichi bergetar.

Shinichi awalnya merasa kesakitan, tapi kini ia mulai merasakan sebuah kenikmatan. Tapi, shinichi tetap tak ingin mengeluarkan sebuah desahan karena ketiga benda laknat itu. Meskipun menahan desahannya, tubuh shinichi tak bisa membohongi reaksi dari ketiga benda itu dan membuat 'milik' shinichi menegang.

"hmm... kau menahan desahanmu ya? Kalau begitu akan kutambah getarannya." Kaito menambah kecepatan getaran dari ketiga benda itu. Tapi shinichi masih keras kepala tak ingin mengeluarkan desahannya padahal ia sudah mau mancapai klimaks.

Hingga pada akhirnya shinichi mencapai klimaks, ia berhasil menahan desahannya. Dan tak lama, ia tertidur. Tentu saja, shinichi tertidur karena kelelahan. Mulai dari ia tak bisa tidur karena menunggu permainan yang akan ia mainkan bersama KID, jalan-jalan ke Kinza dengan Ran, hingga malamnya ia bertemu dengan KID dan akhirnya dibawa KID ke ruangan itu dan ia mengetahui bahwa KID adalah teman Aoko yaitu Kaito yang baru saja ia kenal kemarin lalu mendapat perlakuan seperti, itu membuat tubuh dan pikirannya lelah.

"Shinichi, maafkan aku. Bertahanlah sampai enam hari lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu kaito melepaskan ketiga benda itu dan borgol dari tubuh shinichi. Lalu kaito membersihkan tubuh shinichi yang mengenai sperma milik shinichi. Setelah bersih, kaito memakaikan shinichi sebuah hem putih miliknya, dan saat dipakai shinichi itu terlihat kebesaran tapi kaito tidak peduli yang penting shinichi tidak akan kedinginan.

Setelah itu, kaito menutupi tubuh shinichi dengan _bedcover_. kaito tersenyum melihat shinichi yang kini terlihat tertidur sangat pulas. Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya shinichi dan mencium kening shinichi.

" _Oyasuminasai,_ Shinichi."

~TBC~

Haihai~  
saya balik lagi di fandom ini dengan membawakan multichap~!  
apakah ada yang bisa nebak saya terinspirasi dari doujinshi apa? XD  
maaf ya kalau _lime_ nya kurang masuk kehati (?), karena saya gak pandai bikin begituan :''Da  
jangan lupa ya, pencet _favorite_ sama _follow_ ~  
jangan lupa juga buat memberi _review_ ~  
terima kasih telah membaca~!

Reihika◆


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: BL!, Super OOC!, Typo(s),  
a/n: ada sedikit author note disana, jadi tolong dibaca sampai habis :''D /ditabok

-Chapter 2: _Tell me!_ -

"ugh..." Shinichi perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, menoleh kanan-kiri melihat sekeliling dan teringat oleh kejadian yang kemarin. Teringat apa yang dilakukan KI—Kaito kepadanya, dan membuat Shinichi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ia berusaha bangkit dari kasur itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Badannnya sakit semua. Meskipun tidak di borgol, bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari ruangan itu apabila badannya sakit semua? Shinichi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang memasuki ruangan itu dan membuat mata Shinichi fokus kepadanya.

"saya Jii, pelayan Kaito- _bocchama_." Pria paru baya itu membungkukkan badannya.

"kemana perginya Kaito?" Shinichi bertanya kepada pria paru baya itu.

"Kaito- _bocchama_ , sedang pergi dengan temannya." Jawab Jii.

"kapan Kaito pergi?" lagi-lagi Shinichi bertanya.

"saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda yang terakhir."

"apa maksudmu tera—?!" pertanyaan Shinichi dipotong oleh sebuah pistol yang kini menodong ke arahnya.

"saya sudah bilang, bahwa yang tadi itu pertanyaan terakhir." Seperti di _slowmotion_ tangan Jii secara perlahan menarik pelatuknya.

' _Kaito, kumohon cepatlah kembali, kumohon.'_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat kedua pasang bola mata itu langsung melihatnya. Kini Kaito sedang menyenderkan bahunya disisi pintu.

"Jii-chan, tolong hentikan. Letakkan pistol itu." Kaito menatap Jii dengan tatapan serius.

"Tapi _bocchama_ , gara-gara Kudo Shinchi Anda ha—" "JII-CHAN!" perkataan Jii yang dipotong oleh teriakan Kaito membuat Jii mau tak mau harus menghentikan perkataannya.

"Jii-chan Kumohon, sekarang pergilah. Tinggalkan aku dengan Shinichi." Ekspresi Kaito yang tadi terlihat marah, sekarang berubah menjadi ekspresi sebuah kesedihan.

"baiklah _bocchama_. Maaf sudah membuat keributan."

Kini, di kamar itu, hanya terdapat Kaito dan Shinichi. Kaito berjalan mendekati Shinichi.

"Syukurlah kau datang tepat waktu, aku kira aku bakal mati tadi." Tapi Kaito menghiraukan perkataan Shinichi dan tetap terus berjalan mendekati Shinichi.

"Ka-Kaito, kau kenapa?" ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Shinichi saat Kaito secara tiba-tiba merobohkan Shinichi ke kasur lalu memeluknya.

"Hei! Kaito! Kau kenapa?" Shinichi masih terus menyakan hal itu, tapi Kaito tetap diam.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Kaito terdiam sambil memeluk Shinichi. Dan juga sudah sepuluh menit Shinichi terdiam di posisi itu. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana, jadi ia membiarkan Kaito memeluknya hingga Kaito angkat bicara.

"Shinichi, cium aku." Pertama kalinya Kaito angkat bicara, ia berkata seperti itu. Secara spontan Shinichi langsung mendorongnya yang membuat Kaito mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Kini mereka saling menatap, Shinichi terkejut melihat ekspresi sedih yang dipasang Kaito. Sadar bahwa Shinichi menatap Kaito dengan intens, Kaito langsung mencium Shinichi. Shinichi berusaha tuk mendorong-dorong Kaito tapi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit, usahanya sia-sia.

"Ka—" Kaito melumat bibir Shinichi sekarang. Ya, ini kesalahan shinchi karena berusaha tuk berbicara. Dan dengan mudahnya, Kaito memasukkan lidahnya.

Shinichi yang tak bisa apa-apa hanya mengikuti alur permainan Kaito, tapi semakin lama-kelamaan permainan ini membuat Shinichi sedikit... muak. Sudah tiba-tiba memeluk, lalu mencium.. kini tangannya jalan-jalan menelusuri tubuh Shinichi. Shinichi tak dapat melontarkan protes apapun, karena sampai saat ini bibirnya masih dikunci dengan bibir Kaito.

Tangan itu masih berjalan, mulai menuju ke arah belakang tubuh Shinichi, meremas dua buah dibelakang itu, dan dengan cepat memasukkan 2 jarinya. Shinichi terkejut, dan spontan menampar Kaito. Dan tanparan itu menyadarkannya dan langsung menarik dua jarinya.

Yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Kaito setelah tersadar adalah wajah _shock_ dari Shinichi.

"Shi-Shinichi..." Kaito hanya menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan bersalah, ia takut bahwa shinchi marah kepadanya.

Tapi pemikiran Kaito berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Yang ia kira Shinichi akan marah kepadanya, tapi ia malah mendapat pelukan dari Shinichi. "Shi-Shinichi..."

"kau kenapa, Kaito? Oh, atau kah ini sisi lemah dari seorang pencuri tingkat internasional?" terdengar seperti mengejek, tapi Kaito tersenyum dibalik pelukan itu.

"sekarang aku tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih Shinichi!" Kaito melepaskan pelukan itu, seakan-akan hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"aku akan mengambilkan mu makan, tetaplah disini, Shi—" ujar Kaito yang akan berajak dari kasur itu.

"aku ikut." Ucap shincihi memotong pembicaraan Kaito sambil menarik tangan Kaito.

"tetaplah disini, kumohon. Aku tak ingin bertindak kasar lagi, Shinichi." Kaito memasang wajah memelasnya. Sungguh ia tak ingin menyakiti Shinichi lagi.

"kalau aku pergi dan selama kau ada disamping ku, aku takkan bisa kabur bukan? Jadi biarkan aku pergi mengelilingi rumah seorang pencuri internasional." Ucap Shinichi yang kini masih memegang tangan Kaito.

" _okay_." Kaito hanya bisa berkata itu, dan mengajak Shinichi menuju dapur.

 _Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya seorang detektif yang disekap berusaha kabur! Tapi mengapa aku malah berkata 'takkan bisa kabur?' bodoh. Dan demi apa aku berkata selama dia berada disampingku? Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?_ , Shinichi merutuki perbuatannya sambil melirik tangannya yang kini digandeng oleh Kaito yang berada persis disebelahnya.

Sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri, Shinichi tak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada didapur.

"mau makan apa?" tanya Kaito kepada Shinichi.

"terserah." Jawabnya dengan nada ketus. Tentu saja, Shinichi masih kesal terhadpa dirinya kan?

"minumnya?"

"kopi hitam."

"duduklah disofa, nanti akan kubawakan kesana. Kalau kau bosan, nyalakan saja tv nya." Ucap Kaito, Shinichi hanya mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kaito.

Tak lama, Kaito datang membawakan sebuah makanan dan kopi hitam yang diminta Shinichi.

"ini." Ucapnya sambil memberikan itu kepada Shinichi. Lalu duduk disebalah Shinichi.

"sankyuu." Ucapan terima kasih Shinichi hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kaito.

"ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya umn... Jii- _san_?" tanya Shinichi.

"ah.. mengingat aku tadi mengusirnya sedikit kasar... kurasa dia akan merenungi perbuatannya agak lama... mungkin."

"mungkin..." ucap Shinichi sambil memasang wajah malasnya.

"hehe"

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka, Shinichi dan Kaito hanya makan dan minum sambil menonton tv. Tak ada percakapan apapun yang terlontar dari mulut mereka. Hingga Kaito menyelesaikan makannya.

"Shinichi..." shinchi yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kearah Kaito.

"mau membuat perjanjian?" perkataan Kaito hanya dibalas dengan kepala Shinichi yang sedikit miring.

"sekarang sudah hari ke-2 kau disini kan? Maukah kau disini selama 5 hari lagi?" Shinichi yang hendak menjawab tidak mau, melihat tangannya yang kini dipegang Kaito jadi mau tidak mau menjawab mau.

"tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menjelaskan semua alasan dibalik perbuatanmu ini. Dan kau harus meminta maaf kepadaku!" ucap Shinichi.

"minta maaf?"

"iyalah! Kau telah melakukan i-itu padaku bukan?" ucap Shinichi dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"ohhh, kau ingin meminta lagi, Shinichi? Apakah bermain dengan benda itu masih kurang bagimu? Atau kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?" ucap Kaito disebelah telinga Shinichi dengan nada seduktif. Yang berhasil membuat Shinichi mendorong tubuh Kaito dengan menundukkan kepalanya agar Kaito tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Kaito hanya dapat tersenyum melihat reaksi Shinichi.

Kaito dan Shinichi kini hanya asyik memandangi televisi yang masih terus menyala itu. Canggung. Seperti itu keadaan mereka sekarang. Dan Shinichi benci keadaan ini.

"umn.. Kaito..." panggilan Shinichi berhasil membuat Kaito menoleh kearahnya.

"jadi, maukah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku?" Kaito hanya tersenyum dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa. Karena aku pasti akan menceritakannya." Shinichi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"apakah kau percaya dengan seorang penyihir Shinichi?" Shinichi yang mendengar perkataan Kaito langsung memasang ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan tentu-saja-aku-tak-percaya.

"sudah kuduga kau tak percaya. Bagaimana kalau penyihir itu beneran ada?" ekspresi itu pupus dari raut wajah Shinichi.

"penyihir itu hanya ada di kisah dogeng, Kaito." Ucap Shinichi dengan nada sedikit malas.

"kalau begitu, apakah kau mengerti kisah putri tidur?" tanya Kaito.

"tentu saja, Penyihir yang jahat berusaha membunuh sang putri dengan memberikannya apel lalu ada seorang yang berusaha menyelematkan putri itu. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku tak tau detail ceritanya." Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang tanggal berapa? Bulan apa?" tanya Kaito. "tanggal 8 Februari. Kenapa emangnya?" jawab Shinichi singkat.

"sekarang bagaimana kalau kisah itu kita gabungkan dengan tanggal dan bulan? Apakah kau mau mendengarkan kisahku ini?" Shinichi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"jadi, aku memiliki teman seorang penyihir. Dia mengutukku, Cuma gara-gara aku menolak cintanya. Dan mungkin karena cemburu, akhirnya dia juga mengutuk orang kusukai. Dia akan membunuhku dan orang yang kusukai pada tanggal 14 februari. Lalu—" "lalu kau berusaha menolong orang yang kau sukai itu." Potong Shinichi. "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau akan menyelamatakan orang yang kau sukai itu?" lanjutnya.

"setidaknya aku harus menjaga orang itu sampai tanggal 14, aku takkan memperbolehkan orang itu keluar dari rumahnya, soalnya penyihir ini sama skali tidak bisa menepati janji. Aku takut ia akan membunuh orang yang kusayangi itu sebelum tanggal 14." Kaito mengatakan hal itu sambil mengenggam tangannya erat. Shinichi yang melihat tangan Kaito seperti itu meresa yakin bahwa Kaito KID benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

"apakah tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Shinichi.

"ada 2 cara. Pertama, kami harus saling mencintai." Jawab Kaito sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kami? Kau dengan penyihir itu?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Bukan! aku dengan orang yang kusukai lah! Ya meskipun sedikit mustahil untuk membuat orang yang kusukai jatuh cinta kepadaku." Kaito lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"lalu cara yang kedua adalah salah satu dari kami harus mati. Aku atau orang yang kusukai." Lagi-lagi Kaito menundukkan kepalanya.

"dan kau pasti memilih untuk mati demi melindungi orang yang kau sukai ya kan, Kaito? Kisahmu ini benar-benar seperti seperti sebuah dogeng kau tau." Nada bicara Shinichi sedikit sarkas diakhir kalimat.

"itu terserah kamu saja, mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi ini yang sedang kualami, Shinichi." Kaito hanya tersenyum dihadapa Shinichi. Oh Shinichi tau itu hanya _fake smile_ yang dibuat oleh Kaito.

"Ehem ehem, lalu siapa orang yang kau sukai, Kaito? " lanjut shinchi menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara keduanya.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Shinichi. Kaito kini memegang tangan Shinichi, dan menatap mata Shinichi dengan intents.

"Setelah semua hal yang yang telah kulakukan dan kuceritakan padamu, apakah kau masih belum sadar juga, Shinichi?" Ingatan Shinichi tentang semua hal yang telah dilakukan Kaito padanya terulang. Ingatan-ingat itu Shinichi gabungkan dengan semua apa yang Kaito bicarakan tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Shinichi yang seorang detektif hebat tuk memahami perkataan Kaito. Dan kini ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya orang yang disukai Kaito adalah dirinya sendiri, Kudo Shinichi. Dan itu membuat wajah Shinichi memerah seperti tomat sekaligus membuat Kaito tersenyum melihat ekspresi Shinichi.

Shinichi yang sadar bahwa Kaito sedang menatapnya, langsung menarik tangannya dan berpura-pura batuk.

"tapi, Kaito! Kalau kau benar-benar me-menyukai ku, aku tak setuju kalau kau mati begitu saja!" Shinichi menaikkan satu oktaf nada bicaranya, hal itu membuat Kaito sedikit terkejut sekaligus bahagia karena ia tau bahwa Shinichi mengkhawatirkannya.

"bukankah itu justru lebih baik? Tidak ada percuri yang merepotkan para polisi, dan orang yang menemukan mayatku yang pertama kali ada kau, _meitantei_. Namamu akan melambung dan—" perkataan Kaito dipotong dengan tamparan yang Shinichi berikan di pipinya.

"apa-apaan itu?! Bukannya masih ada cara yang lain?! Kita gunakan itu saja! Lagian aku menjadi detektif bukan untuk menjadi orang _famous_ ya! Camkan itu!" ucap Shinichi sambil menunjuk Kaito dengan jari telunjuknya.

"apakah kau tak salah bicara Shinichi? Apakah kau yakin?" ucap Kaito sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinichi.

"tentu saja, aku yakin! Aku tak ingin kehilangan _rival_ sejatiku." Ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Kaito masih mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih kepala bagian belakang milik Shinichi dengan tangan kanannya.

"jadi kau akan berusaha mencintaiku, Shinichi?" Shinichi yang baru saja sadar akan berkataan Kaito membuat wajahnya semerah tomat.

"terima kasih." Kaito pun langsung mencium Shinichi. Ciuman itu singkat, tapi Shinichi dapat merasakan kalau Kaito sedang bahagia.

~TBC~

Haloo~

Author yang kurang ajar ini telah kembali dari kegelapan! /ditabok

Maaf kan saya baru update padahal sudah ditagihin orang banyak ;;u;; /ditabok  
disini saya mau buka sesi menjawab review~  
sebenarnya saya lebih suka balas lewat pm, berhubung pada guest nih ya, jadi saya balas lewat sini~  
sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mau membaca fanfic tiruan ini :''Da terima kasih banyak~  
yuk kita mulai aja~ 

To: Qkaishin  
hai~ kurang terperinci apa nih? Kalau kamu bilang kurang rinci gak kayak yang di doujinnya, mungkin memang sengaja saya lakukan. Soalnya saya tidak sepenuhnya persis dengan yang didoujin, cerita bakal saya ganti ^^

To: Kuzukira2312

Hahaha iya XD dan masih banyak lagi lho yang kayak gitu di chapter berikutnyaaaa /ditabok. Iya saya juga sadar kok, makasih ya sarannyaaa~ itu saya lupa edit karena terlalu bersemangat buat ngepost hehe, skali lagi terima kasih sarannya m(_ _)m

To: hikari18 dan kirei chan

Iya, saya bakal semangat kok, dan kayaknya saya bakal sering juga post pair ini... karena saya "TRASH" mereka :

To: Kyuushirou

Benar~! Ini dari doujinshi "Ao no Ao" milik Eternal's KID-san yang selalu jadi fav saya xDD  
tapi menurutku ini adegan ratem nya masih kurang lho kyuu :''D /ditabok

To: Guest (?)

Wahhh, nanti tolong dibaca ya setelah ini :''D

To: spadexclover14124869

Hahaha xD gapapa xD  
mungkin yang suka doujinshi sudah tau, kan Ao no Ao doujinshi legend XD /ditabok

cukup sekian yaaa~  
mulai dari fic ini pasti kalian ngerasa saya ngepostnya gak lama kan? Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, meskipun ini Cuma fanfic tiruan tapi saya juga disibukkan dengan kegiatan rl saya yang faktanya saya sudah kelas 3 SMA, dan jadi jarang pengang laptop karena tugasnya bejibun ;;u;; dan sekalinya pengan laptop lebih sering dibuat kencan dengan ms. Word buat ngetik laporan blablabla sama buat ppt :''Da tapi apabila ada waktu kosong seperti... besok sekolah gak ada peer, itu baru saya akan berusaha menyicil sedikit demi sedikit, mengingat bahwa setiap hari ada tugas yang bejibun, jadi saya lebih sering ngehabiskan waktu untuk tugas :''D jadi mohon dimakhlumi m(_ _)m

Ini saja ngetik kebut semalem karena mumpung lagi liburan :''Da

Dan kebetulan idenya ngalir dengan cepat :''Da

Tapi sedikit banget ya?

Jadi yaaa umn...

HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI! *sujud

Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih telah membaca :''D

Terima kasih telah bersabar :''D aku sayang kalian semua *tjium satu-satu /ditabok

-Reihika


End file.
